The Human Puppet
by Aviator39
Summary: ::Of all the weapons we take into battle there is none more powerful than the mind. [...] For the mind is all the more dangerous when damaged...":: Stolen from her family shortly after Kylo Ren's betrayal. Her memories suppressed, mind and powers manipulated by Snoke. Can the bond of family survive such conditions and time? If it does...it only takes a spark to ignite a revolution
**Hello all! Yes, another Star Wars story. I know I have to update A Light In The Dark, but this idea would not leave me alone.**

 **A/N:** _I would like to gratuitously thank the lovely and brilliant FuckinPoind3xter for helping me write this chapter. It would not have been possible without her. She helped bring Jade's personality to life._

* * *

 _"You are the universe, expressing itself as a human for a little while." - Eckhart Tolle_

* * *

Anticipation ran like anxiety as General Hux and Kylo Ren stood at the base of the Supreme Leader's "throne" in the hollowed out astroid Snoke had claimed as his Citadel. Both of them wished the man - if he _was_ a man - in front of them would say something. But, both knew better than to rush the Supreme Leader.

"The events of Starkiller Base were a disappointment." Snoke began, steepling his skeletal fingers in front of him. "And that is my being kind in the description of your failure." He paused and wheezed a sigh. "However, I have found that you both continue to be vital to the First Order's mission - you shall not die today."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Both men muttered in unison.

"I have found however," The Supreme Leader drawled and leaned forward, expressionless eyes scrutinizing and analytical. "That there is an element of supervision needed onboard _The Finalizer_."

"Sir?" General Hux questioned hesitantly.

"My decision is not up for debate, General." The Supreme Leader interjected and waved a hand. Near silent footsteps sounded on the stone floor as a slim figure approached. "Your second, Kylo Ren will join you and the General on _The Finalizer_ and report back to me." He paused as the two men watched the figure approach.

"A girl?" Kylo sneered as his dark eyes ran over her, taking in the bare midriff and long maroon tinted ebony hair. "I will see your face if you're going to be my second." He paused, acutely aware of the Supreme Leader's gaze on him. "Step into the light."

The girl stepped forward, dark eyes running over the two figures in front of her before shifting it to remain on the General.

"Jade is to be your second, my apprentice." Snoke drawled. "Her possessions are being transferred to _The Finalizer_ as we speak."

Kylo nodded even as his gaze seemed to bore a hole into the side of Jade's head. Not his little sister. Anyone but her. How had Snoke gotten his hands on her? How?

"I will not fail you Supreme Leader." Jade intoned lowly before turning around and bowing.

Snoke smirked slightly, before waving a hand. "You are dismissed." He drawled, glassy black eyes following the three figures out of his "throne room."

* * *

"You know," Hux started once they were a good distance away from the Supreme Leaders' "throne room". "If it wasn't for your rash actions we wouldn't be needing her." He glared at Ren, who continued to stare ahead as if he hand't heard the General.

"The her you are referring to General is right beside you." Jade smirked, the end end of her ponytail swishing against the skin of her mid back as she kept in step with Hux. "And she does not like being spoken about if she isn't there." She paused and glanced at the two men. "Besides, you should be thanking me."

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanking you?" He sneered. "What for? For volunteering to spy on us?"

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes - she was already tired of her Commander, the oh so powerful Lord Ren. "No..." She drawled. "For saving your overly dramatic asses. I convinced Snoke that you were both too valuable to simply execute."

"I would rather be executed." Hux muttered, adjusting the right cuff of his shirt, though he felt the need to tug at his collar instead.

Ren glared at Jade, but she seemed unfazed by his gaze, leveling him with one of calm and collection. He didn't need a child watching over him, even if she was his sister who clearly didn't remember him for whatever reason - but, he couldn't exactly protest Snoke and his decree. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to deal with her - dilemma's

"I heard that." Jade quipped as she clasped her hands behind her back. "You think rather loudly for one so well versed in the Force, Lord Ren." She muttered, lips quirking at the corner. "Besides, most of my time will be spent with the General. I can keep an eye on you just fine through the Force."

"Kriffing fantastic." Hux grumbled, finally giving into the urge to tug at his jacket collar. "Just bloody fantastic."

Ren ground his teeth together, resisting the tempting urge to strangle the girl - his sister or not, she was pfassking annoying.

"You keep thinking so loudly like that and your death could come sooner than you would think." Jade arched an eyebrow and looked back to Hux. "Don't worry, General. I won't interfere with your operations...too much."

He scrubbed a quick hand over his face. "Do as you will." He quipped and at that arch in her eyebrow, he sighed. "My apologies, I should not have spoken out of line."

"You make me want to laugh, General Hux."

"And why is that?" He asked, not sure why he was entertaining a conversation with the girl.

Jade grinned slightly. "Because, just as I am Lord Ren's subordinate, I am yours." She stated. "I take my orders from the both of you."

Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the pair watched Ren storm onto the shuttle that would then take them to _The Finalizer_.

"Ren will not like that." Hux muttered and sighed. "He was insufferable enough to begin with."

"Don't worry, General." Jade said. "I have dealt with Lord Ren's temper plenty of times before. Though I doubt he knew it was me he was dealing with."

Hux found himself resisting the urge to grin as he and Jade fastened themselves into their seats.

"Don't look so glum, Lord Ren." Jade teased. "You'll be back to wearing your helmet and terrorizing the crew soon enough." She smirked and leaned back against the thinly padded, metal seat.

Ren's gaze could've bored a hole through Jade's face with the way he was glaring at her. "You would do well to watch your mouth." He ground out before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Hux studied her as Jade ran her gaze over the inside of the shuttle. Was it the first time she'd seen one? Been on one?

"The answer to both your questions is yes, General." Jade murmured as she glanced over at him. "I've never left the Citadel."

"Then I imagine living on _The Finalizer_ is going to be quite the experience." Hux replied evenly.

Jade huffed a chuckle. "Careful General, one might begin to think you care." She stated and shifted in her seat. Though I suppose, since we are going to be working together that we should be civil with each other."

"You would suppose wrong." Ren deadpanned, his brow twitching when Jade chuckled softly at him, her nails squeezing her knee. "We do not have to be civil if you continue to have the attitude of a child."

"I'm afraid that's the only kind of attitude I possess Lord Ren." She teased.

Hux felt a small lick of victory when they both jumped as his fist slammed against the wall. "Would you both stop." He snapped, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. "Bickering like children, it's insufferable."

Jade turned her head to grin at him, revealing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "Oh but General, we are children." She smirked and glanced at Ren from the corner of her eye. "I mean, we are only a few years over twenty. Maybe more in Lord Ren's case."

"That is not an excuse." Hux stated firmly, glaring at them both. "Dealing with one of you was bad enough. I can't imagine what two of you will be like."

Ten narrowed his eyes at Jade. "I suggest you heed the General's words." He growled, nearly sighing in relief as _The Finalizer_ came into view.

"Of course, Lord Ren." Jade replied, mirth shining in her dark eyes. "Lord Bucket-Head." She added under her breath.

Ben's head snapped up and then his shoulders hitched when Hux chuckled, to which the General immediately tensed and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Jade grinned and Ren glared, Hux looking ashamed of himself and she supposed he had every reason; she'd gotten a chuckled out of him, made him break his calm, collected military façade and it was amusing on more than a million levels.

"I believe this is going to be an enjoyable experience for all of us." She purred, smirking at Ren as she recrossed her legs.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) Please, leave a review. They encourage me.**


End file.
